


Riding Your Wave

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I will attempt a slow burn, Literally don't know what I am doing with my life anymore, M/M, Pining, but then again I am not known for my patience, rating will change in future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You, the Reader, have fallen in love with Crasher Wake, the world famous gym leader, wrestling enthusiast, Pokemon trainer and... your boss. You've been content to pine from a distance, sure that your feeling would only push him away if he knew. However, life is rarely what you expect it to be and, sometimes, you find out that you don't know someone as well as you think you do.





	Riding Your Wave

**Author's Note:**

> TW: near drowning

Realizing you’re attracted to your boss isn’t a good thing. It’s really not a good thing when your boss is a Gym Leader that could bench you and all your Pokemon, considering he could then pick you all up and throw you all out of his Gym if he ever finds out. I’ve been working at the Pastoria City Gym for two years now, and I love it. It’s everything I ever dreamed of it being. Working in a Gym is amazing by itself. You get to meet and battle so many interesting trainers, earn more money than just through battling (hey, financial stability is nothing to sneeze at) and become friends with your coworkers. The Pastoria Gym, however, is special. I can’t explain it, but there’s just something about this Gym that feels different. The smell of the sea in the air, the sound of running water, the soft blue decor, all of it comes together in the best of ways.  
There’s also Crasher Wake.

Crasher Wake is the Gym Leader of Pastoria. He’s loud, brash, and kinda oblivious. Talking to him is sorta like talking to a wall that makes grunt noises back. He loves wrestling almost as much as he loves Pokemon, and if he isn’t training his team for the latter he can be found training his body for the former. It’s one of the unofficial duties of Pastoria Gym team members to watch over Wake and keep him from exercising himself to the point of exhaustion. He’s also funny, caring, and passionate about what he does. His eyes light up whenever he talks about his Pokemon. He makes sure to stay on top of what’s happening in Pastoria City and help the people out in any way he can. He helps us train, and won’t hesitate to defend us if any challengers decide to be sore losers in the Gym. He’s also hot as hell, and when he works out in the Gym, it’s all I can do not to stare. I’ve been working at Pastoria Gym for two years now, that part I’ll proudly tell anyone who asks. I’ve been in love with Crasher Wake for two years now, but I’ll never let anyone know it. Wake’s both my boss and my friend, and as much as I’d love for our relationship to be something more, for all I know admitting my feelings would ruin what we already have. I’m fine with pining over him from a distance, as long as it means I get to keep him in my life at all.

" _Of course,"_ I thought to myself, " _doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."_

I adjusted the cap on my head until it rested comfortably. I gave myself a once-over in the mirror, making sure my fisherman's uniform was properly on. All the Pastoria Gym members had to wear one of several costumes. I had picked the fisherman uniform because it fit me the best. I didn't like the all-white of the sailor's outfit, and I didn't want to strut around in a bathing suit either. The irony, of course, is that I hate to fish, but don't let Wake know that! Satisfied with my appearance, I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, giving Rufus' fur a ruffle on the way out. Rufus was a Bidoof I caught as a child. He's always been a bit lazy, and as the years pass he's become very lazy, and prefers to lounge at home all day. 

"Bye Rufus!" I called out. Rufus  _huffed_  back as the door swung shut. Despite being a "city," Pastoria isn't that big. It's only a five minute walk from my house to the Gym. Not many people were out and about yet, although I nodded my head and greeted the handful of people I did pass on the street. I reached the Gym and slipped through the automatic doors. Like every morning, I took a deep breath and savored the smell of sea salt and ocean breeze that forever permeated the building. I waved to the other Trainers, and I noted with embarrassment that I was the last one in today. Luckily there was still an hour till the Gym opened, so I had plenty of time to warm me and my Pokemon up. I grabbed the three Poke Balls that hung from my belt and threw them into the air. With a flash and a  _woos_ _h,_ my team appeared to greet me.

My Pokemon team consisted of Brainy (a Wingull), Slicker (an East Sea Shellos), and her older brother Slick (an East Sea Gastrodon). Brainy immediately flew over and perched on my shoulders, his feathers practically vibrating in excitement, while Slick and Slicker were content to settle near my feet. 

"Well well, I guess you're glad to be out for the day," I said, chuckling at their antics. After a few minutes of playing around, I set the three of them to work on warming up and getting ready for the challengers they would be facing today. Of course Pokemon are only as good as their trainers, so I started warming up as well. I ran through my stretches and was reviewing type match-ups when a strong hand clapped me on the shoulder.

"(Y/N)!" A deep voice boomed. With the strong grip and incredible volume it was, unsurprisingly, Crasher Wake.

I looked up from my trainer booklet and smiled. "Hey Wake," I said, "finally decided to greet your favorite underling?"

"Maybe if you'd gotten to work sooner I would've already said hi," Wake jokingly scolded, "but tardiness aside, I came to tell you I want you to be the final trainer today."

That was a surprise. Usually, I was one of the first trainers that challengers fought in the Gym. In fact, I can't remember a single instance in my two years working here that I've been the final trainer.

"Uh, ok," I said, "not that I'm complaining, but is there a reason for moving me?"

Wake just patted his muscular belly (damnit, now I'm thinking about how ripped he is, and it's only 8:30) and said, "I have a gut feeling you're gonna come in handy today. Also, uh," he paused, and then shook his head. "Never mind, I'll tell you later."

I frowned, "Is everything good?"

Wake just nodded. "Yeah yeah," he reassured, "everything's fine, I just don't want to distract you today, not on top of changing your position last minute and everything. Just come find me after the Gym closes." He paused, and added, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble! There's just something I would like to talk to you about."

Wake walked away and I found myself growing concerned. For a moment there it seemed like Wake,  _the_ Crasher Wake, the man who once wrestled a Gyarados for the fun of it, looked nervous. That made me nervous. Wake said I wasn't in trouble, but what if he just didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone? What if he was letting me go or something? For the rest of the warmup period I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation to the point where even my Pokemon noticed something was up. Honestly, it probably would've been less distracting to just tell me what was up instead of making me wait.

When warmups were finished I went to stand in the final trainer position. It felt strange, like slipping on an old pair of shoes only to find they've changed size overnight. The final trainer spot was higher than where I usually stood. Being farther away from the doors, the smells and sounds of the water and pumps were stronger, and no one else was around me. Well, no one except Wake. When I turned to look back at him, he winked and flashed me a thumbs up. I debated starting a conversation, but we were just far enough apart and the pumps were just loud enough that we would have to shout to hear each other. By now, challengers had begun entering the Gym, and the building was filled with the sounds of Pokemon cries, battle commands, victory cheers and defeated groans. I realized very quickly just how boring being the final trainer was. With every one else weeding out the weaker trainers, very few people made it to the back. Several hours had passed and I've only had two battles. I've passed the time making faces at Wake, managing to eke out an entire conversation with just body language.

My raised eyebrow, _T_ _his is beyond boring_.

Wake's shrug back,  _Welcome to my life._

My rolled eyes,  _Oh, you poor thing._

Wake's faux sigh,  _It's the life of a Gym Leader_ _._

And so on.

Eventually, a challenger made it far enough to face me. The kid, a 14-year old from Twinleaf Town, put up a really good fight, and I found myself enjoying the challenge he provided. In the end, however, his Pokemon were too fatigued to hold out for long. As the kid ran off to the Pokemon Center, I felt a strong hand clap me on the shoulder.

"That's the second time you've done that today," I remarked dryly, "you know, most people would just fist bump or high five me. I'd even take a hug."

"Oh, would you now?" Wake chuckled, and I realized what I'd said. I coughed, hoping he didn't read to far into it.

"Anyway," I changed the subject, "what brought you over to my side of the Gym?"

"Yes, your completely separate part of the Gym that happens to be 20 feet from mine," Wake said sarcastically, "I came over to complement you on that battle. I haven't seen you battle up close like that in a while. You handled your Pokemon like a champ!"

I blushed from the praise. "Th-thank you!" I stuttered, "I've been training hard lately, making sure my team's up to snuff and all that." I chuckled nervously and Wake smirked, obviously picking up on my flustered-ness. I noticed his hand was still on my shoulder. It, it felt nice, actually, all strong and warm against my clothed skin. Wake must've noticed as well. He cleared his throat and removed his hand, bringing it up to adjust his cowl. Neither of us spoke for a minute, and I felt some nameless tension hover between us.

Wake broke the silence. "I should probably get back to my post," he said, "remember: meet me after the Gym closes, ok? I'll be in my office waiting for you."

Wake turned and began walking back to his Gym Leader Post. I watched him go for a minute, before turning back to watch over the Gym again. There, in that split second, it happened. Hisoka, another Gym member (and an actual fisherman), was battling a challenger. I watched as the challenger's Vaporeon used Water Gun. Hisoka's Buizel darted out of the way. The stream of water was strong, so strong that it went soaring across the Gym, passing me-

-and hitting Wake straight in the back. 

The jet knocked him off balance. He had been walking near the edge of the platform, and I watched in horror as he slipped and fell off of the platform, cracking his head against the edge on the way down. For a moment I was frozen, paralyzed with terror and fear of the unthinkable, before I jolted into action. This was a water-type Gym. Most of the Gym was water, and the pools beneath the platform were fairly deep. Everyone who worked here knew CPR and were all great swimmers. However, no human can out swim a Pokemon. Standard procedure if someone falls in is to send a Pokemon to retrieve them. It is not sprinting to the edge in a mad dash and throwing yourself off after your boss/friend/crush, but I wasn't in the state of mind to think about standard procedure. I wasn't thinking, period.

Wake hit the water like a rag doll. He was already submerged when I dove, and by the time I hit the water he was sinking like a stone. Faster than I have ever swam before, I paddled after him, catching up to his limp body and throwing one of his arms around my shoulders. I started swimming up to the surface, kicking as hard as I could. My legs and lungs burned, and I struggled to lift Wake, who was easily the heaviest thing I have ever carried besides a Pokemon. Something came up behind me and grabbed Wake's other arm. It was Hisoka's Buizel, and between the two of us we got Wake to the surface in a matter of seconds. Buizel and I pulled Wake over to the edge of the pool and pushed him out of the water. I pulled myself out right behind him and began checking his pulse and breathing. I could hear the Gym in uproar around me, people running to find a medic while others ran over to watch, but it was muted. I noted it in the back of my mind, but I didn't turn my focus away from Wake, who was limp beneath my hands. Wake, who could rarely stop moving, always working and training and doing  _something_ , who made his presence known everywhere to everyone, now as still and unmoving as a rock. I would've felt nauseous of I could, if my brain hadn't devoted every ounce of feeling and thought into caring for Wake. 

He had a pulse, but no breathing. I pulled out my seal, strapped it to his face, and began rescue breathing. One breath, two breaths, three, four. With every breath I pushed in more than air. I pushed in my desperation, my desire, my frantic wishing and pleading. 

Puff _(pleasewakeup)_

Puff  _(iswearI'lltellyouthetruth)_

Puff  _(justwakeup. pleasepleasepleasewakeup)_

Time passed, but I had no knowledge of it. Not until Wake's eyes snapped open and he began vomiting water. I ripped the seal off and flipped him on to his side. I held his head steady and rubbed his back with shaking hands. A team of medics arrived and nudged me to the side. I let them. Even as numb as I was, I knew they could help him much better than I could. I watched as they moved Wake onto a stretcher, which was then picked up by a team of Blissey and hustled out of the Gym.

"(Y/N)," I turned and saw Hisoka standing there, holding a towel in his outstretched hand. I took it and mumbled a thank you. He stood there as I toweled myself off, a pensive look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak.

'I'm sorry," I blurt out, "I know I should've sent out a Pokemon instead of diving after him myself. I just..." I struggled to explain what I was thinking, but I couldn't.

Hisoka was silent for a beat, then said, "I understand." He reached out put a hand on my shoulder ( _probably meant it to be comforting, but all I could think about was when Wake did it_ ) and continued, "Go home and take tomorrow off. If you need to talk, just give me a ring." Hisoka turned and went to check on his Buizel.

It was only after Hisoka walked away that I remembered Wake and whatever he had wanted to tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Rating will change for future chapters. I am an IRL lifeguard, so I tried to make the drowning/rescue scene as accurate as I could without getting too gross. Trust me when I say that, sometimes, being a lifeguard is the grossest thing imaginable.


End file.
